Harry Potter and the Mysterious Teacher
by julianFlamewing
Summary: A new teacher for DADA in the fifth year, and she’s from Japan? Where did she come from, how did she get here with that dumb war going on, who is this third year that no one has heard of, what time is there, when am I gonna stop talking? ^^; Please R/


Author: julian  
  
Title: Harry Potter and the Mysterious New Teacher  
  
Rating: PG-13, for lots of silly stuff you'll read below.  
  
Summary: A new teacher for DADA in the fifth year, and she's from Japan? Where did she come from, how did she get here with that dumb war going on, who is this third year that no one has heard of, what time is there, when am I gonna stop talking? ^^;  
  
Dedication: This is dedicated to everybody!  
  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer, none of this belongs to me, lots of love and kisses. To J.K. Rowling, if you're reading this can I have your babies pleaze??  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Mysterious New Teacher  
  
By ME (julian Flamewing)  
  
Why am I so uptight today?  
  
Paranoia's all I got left  
  
  
  
"Miko Mido."  
  
"What about her Harry?" Ron looked up from the mountain of books that Hermione had gotten for him.  
  
"She just seems… different, that's all, and I know I've heard that name before."  
  
"What'sta know about her? She graduated from Chikarajo Academy, and is supposedly the best Defence against the Dark Arts instructor in Japan, and is one of best Keepers to play on a national side since…"  
  
"I read her profile in Quidditch Digest, I know she's good at keeping Quaffles out of holes Ron, but what I want to know is, why was she acting that way towards Hermione during class? And why was she giving me all of those strange looks?"  
  
"Well, who knows mate, you're the famous Harry Potter aren't you? I did heard a rumour that she's got Shikima blood, but what witch from Tokyo doesn't?" Ron winked and shifted his gaze towards their Defence Against the Dark Arts' teacher's daughter who had transferred in with her mother.  
  
"Will you stop giving Yukiko the eye for just long enough to explain what a Shikima is to-?"  
  
"Hello boys," Hermione's voice rang across the great hall. She walked straight up to them, Ginny in tow with a mysterious round yellow mouse-like doll, bringing all eyes to her, especially the dark eyes of a third year Ravenclaw at the next table.  
  
"Where were you Hermione?" Ron tried to act emotionless.  
  
"Ginny and I were practising with the new instructor."  
  
"Practicing what?" asked Harry.  
  
"The magic which she's said can only be used by two exceptional girl students together."  
  
"She also gave me this," Ginny smiled bashfully and hugged at the doll, "She said this electric thing was big in Japan and she also called me Ginny- chan and said, 'I see you've trained your vessel well', too bad you weren't there Harry-kun-"  
  
"Shh," Hermione frowned at her, "They're not supposed to know our secret new craft Ginny-chan, it's something that can only be done between us girls."  
  
"Come on, out with it," Ron teased.  
  
"No, we will not be sharing anything, come on Ginny," Hermione stormed off.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, I promise I'll tell you about it later," Ginny smiled gently and went towards the door.  
  
"See what I mean, Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, yeah, I suppose I d-"  
  
"Hey guys," the Ravenclaw at the next table suddenly snuck up next to Harry, his firm young buttocks uncomfortably, yet suasively, close to his glasses.  
  
"Well, look, if it isn't Julian Flamewing, McGonagall's poolboy…" Ron remarked sarcastically.  
  
"Look, I do clean things for Minerva, but that's not what I'm here to talk about, I heard you talking about Mrs. Mido, I know something about her."  
  
"Yes, what?" Harry suddenly mustered the effort to break his gaze from the Ravenclaw's behind.  
  
"Well, it began centuries ago, when a ninja clan made a deal with the forces of the underworld which led to centuries of struggle between rival clans. She was part of one of those clans, and she was suddenly entrusted with the family business in her seventh year, that's why she has all that experience in the Defence against the Dark Arts, especially against the starving Shikima who she has to use some special sorcery to contain, and that's what she was teaching the girls I'd bet."  
  
"Hmmm… that sounds like a lead, what do you two know about Shikima," asked Harry thoughtfully.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED IF I GET TIME, PLEASE R/R. 


End file.
